Home
by MsMusicalMurders
Summary: Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans? Rated: T for now… Contains spoilers for the Teen Titans series as well as the comics. Full Warnings list inside :D
1. Visit from a Friend

** Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most…**

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who's there?" Robin scanned the area, fearing it would be Slade. His muscles were sore from fighting Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth. His heart was still racing, the adrenaline from the fight keeping his mind alert. He looked around the alley. All that was in the light were two vandalized dumpsters, a broken shopping cart, and the rain-soaked pavement. It was almost ten of the clock. It was late. He had not slept since the night the Titans discovered Slade might be back. He needed to get some sleep.

"Relax, Richie."

Robin cringed at the name. He knew right away who it was, "It's Robin. What do you want?"

"I need a favor." The man stepped away from the brick wall, now visible thanks to the dim street light. It had been a while since he and Robin parted ways, but that was the same week the Teen Titans formed.

"Why would I help you? Why? After-"

"Because I've seen what you've done with-you call yourselves the Teen Titans? I need you to help someone. Someone like you. She needs your help."

The masked boy sighed, glaring at Batman, "Who is she?"

Robin could tell he frowned. The light may not have shown more than a silhouette, but Robin knew the tone of voice all too well, "I'm not getting into specifics. Let's just say her foster father was a…villain. She's got some abilities. Maybe you could take her under your wing."

"Like what you did? It didn't exactly work out with you."

"I get it. I do. But you're going to let your anger towards me put a girl's life in danger? You're better than that."

"Fine. But for her. Not you."

The Dark Knight handed the teenager a file, "Expect her within a few days."

"Does she have a name?"

The man merely dashed out of sight. Robin sank to the ground, thoughts crowding his mind. He clenched his fists, angered by the memories. He did not hate Batman, he hated that he had been treated like a pet. Not the adopted son that he was. They we inseparable at first. Then Batman turned into a drill sergeant, not the fatherly figure Robin was seeking since witnessing the death of his parents seven years ago.*

The echo of footsteps on the wet pavement forced him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a very close friend, but still felt the punch in the gut by guilt, "Where did you go?"

"Sorry, Star. I thought I saw one of them go this way."

"It is well. Beast Boy found a spot of weak." Starfire glanced at the folder in Robin's gloved hands, "Is something wrong? What is being in the folder?"

"It's just a mission. Come on." Robin smiled gloomily, "Let's go home."

* * *

**Later chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**Rate and Review? **

**Remember, I give shout outs :D**

***I said seven years ago meaning the death of his parents happened when Robin was 8. The comics I'm getting my info from say he was 12,but 8 fits with what I'm going to do so...Sorry if you hate me now XD**


	2. Welcome

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most…**

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"…Come on." Robin smiled gloomily, "Let's go home."_

"No! For the last time! No. More. Tofu! No more fake food. It's steak time." Cyborg licked his lips, ready to prepare dinner. Beast Boy sank into the couch, mumbling angrily. Starfire giggled at the scene, preparing her own Tamaranian dinner. Raven was, as the rest of the Teen Titans assumed, in her room, as usual.

Robin sat by the window, studying the file. There was hardly anything written. Everything was missing details. Birthday, name, medical information, nothing was listed. It had been almost a week since his encounter with Batman. He said it would be a few days following. Then again, Batman was the most unreliable self absorbed…

"Finally." Robin turned off the alarm, "Just a new mission. I'll be back soon."

Robin rushed to the first floor of the T-Tower, quick to open the door. He studied the teenager in front of him. He knew nothing about her. Here she stood, seeking help. How could he help her? Did she have any fighting skills? _Leave it to Batman to give me a worthless, empty file._

Her hair was as long as Starfire's, as dark as Robin's. Her jeans were long; torn where the denim rolled under the heel of her worn out red sneakers. Her shirt was blue, but stained by red. Robin's eyes widened, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. 'Tis but a scratch." She laughed awkwardly, "So, you are Robin?"

He nodded, "Come on inside, do you have a name?"

"Angeles Torres…Angie, if it is easier."

They stepped into the elevator, "Angie…Welcome to the Titans Tower. So.."

"He didn't tell you anything, did he? Batman, I mean." Her voice was casual but soft. She was not afraid or nervous. She looked like she had not eaten in a while, but she stood confidently. Who was she?

"He gave me a file. Of course, he didn't give me much…How old are you?"

"Fifteen soon." The navy door slid open, revealing a typical dull day in the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing tug-of-war with a soda can. Starfire was playing with Silkie, a pet Beast Boy obtained during a mission but later gave to the red haired teen. Raven had finally come out of her room, and was now sipping herbal tea. All of them froze upon seeing the dark haired girl.

Robin looked around the room, "Titans, this is Angie. She's staying with us."

Beast Boy let go of the soda can, then walked out of the room without looking back. The Titans exchanged glances before shrugging. Raven held out her right hand, "Raven. So…you got any abilities?"

She shook the hand offered, "I have skills, yes. I wouldn't call them abilities…"

"Cyborg, I need the security reactivated. I gotta go wrap up some research." Robin turned to Angie, "Make yourself at home. We'll get you a place to sleep, and some clothes and everything. If you need anything. You probably know where to find me."

She nodded, "Thank you. And I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything." He placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "It's going to be okay." He kept his voice down, knowing the others should not know something was wrong.

Angie looked around, unsure of what to do now. Cyborg glanced at her, "I should go talk to BB. Welcome to the T Tower."

Angie smiled before deciding to wander around the building. Everything looked the same. The walls were a faint blue color. The doors were just barely darker than the walls. She walked through one of the doors, "That is Slade?" She picked up the picture of the masked man.

"You know him?" He turned around the file he was reading through, "You know he's alive?"

She nodded, "Batman told me you'd still be investigating this."

"Did you always call him Batman?"

"'Sir' sounds strange when you do not know to whom I am referring."

_Not Bruce? Or Wayne? What gives…?_ "Fair enough…How long were you there?"

"Long enough to have him give up on me, I guess."

"Gave up? What?"

"It's a long story." She kept her eyes on the photograph of Slade, "He was supposedly killed in lava? If Terra got away, I'm guessing that was Slade's work…So Slade somehow got out without the help of the only one you think he knew could help. There must be somebody that could have…Red X? No…"

"I thought about it. He's been gone ever since I took the belt, though…" Robin sighed, "So what's your story? You're tough to figure out."

"There's nothing worth hearing."

"Wayne doesn't let just anyone in. you made an impression, you said or did something."

"Maybe it was something he heard about me, I don't know. All I know is I'm here. Which I appreciate, I just don't understand."

_What happened to you? Talk to me… _"All that is there for you to understand is that you're safe here. With us."

"I'm not so sure I should be here, though."

"You talking about Beast Boy?"

"If my presence is not okay with everyone, I'm not so sure I should stay."

"Beast Boy doesn't take well to strangers in the tower. It'll just take some time."

"You know that's not entirely true." She skimmed through another article, "What do you know about Slade? Maybe someone he's worked with?" She shook her head, "Don't say you did. I remember when that happened. You seriously blame yourself for that?"

"I forgot about the mind reader thing…Cyborg's calling you, by the way."

She nodded, "You didn't work with him. You had no choice. You're the big brother of the group, right? You'd kill a puppy to keep them alive. Don't think any of them would have done different."

"I guess that's probably true…Hey, you wanna do combat practice with us tomorrow? It'll be cool to see what you know."

"I guess…sure." She walked down the hall, trying to find Cyborg.

"You know Batman?" He sounded impressed with her.

"You guys are better heroes." She looked to her watch, "What's up?"

"We're shutting down for the night. You can take Terra's room for now." He placed his hand on a sensor, "T Tower now secured." He signaled for Angie to follow him. She quietly walked behind him in the hallway. The door opened, "BB's across the hall. I'm up the hall, take a right, then another right. First door on the left. Everything you need is here."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She waited for the echo of his footprints to stop before she left the room. She sat down on the stairs to the lounge, then rested her head on the wall. She shivered with the blood on her shirt drying, the wounds on her torso were burning. Even with the pain, she fell asleep in moments.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Special shout out to Zinnia99! Check out the awesome Danny Phantom fics here on at**

**/u/4447437/Zinnia99**

**Rate and Review :D**

**~MsMusical out**


	3. The First Morning

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most…**

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, Zinnia99 deserves all of the sugar cookies I can bake...Thanks for the reviews :D**

* * *

It was just before six of the clock in the morning when Beast Boy woke up. The night before, he had been in Terra's room since eight. When he heard footsteps, he transformed into a fly on the wall. He flew out when he saw her. He did not want to say anything, how could he? He had no idea of what to say. He did not know where she went when she left the room, but she had not pillow, no blanket, not even a flashlight.

When he entered the main room, he was unsure of what seemed off. It could have something to do with the fact that the room was clean, or that he could see the remote on the table, or even that the windows allowed the sunlight to get through, instead of the fingerprints and dust that clouded the view of the world outside. He stopped walking down the steps when he felt something block his foot.

"Um…Hi?" Beast Boy studied the figure at his feet. She did not move. He knelt beside her. "Hello?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I said I was sorry, sir!" She backed away from his hand, rolling down the stairs.

"What?" Beast Boy sprinted down after her, "Are you o-You're bleeding! What happened?"

"Old injury. I'm sorry, I-"

"Why did you sleep here?" Beast Boy helped her up, then walked her over to the couch.

"I know why you don't like me. I knew that me coming to the tower was enough to remind you of her. If I slept in her room, it'd seem like I was replacing her."

"Robin told me about what you said to him. I don't hate you. I don't know you, so I can't really judge. You seem nice, but I can't assume."

"I get it, Raven's thinking the same thing."

Beast Boy smiled, "So do you have any powers?"

"I don't use them unless it's life or death. I prefer combat."

Beast Boy frowned, "Okay. So…"

"Do you usually wake up this early?"

"No. Usually my alarm is the alert." He looked at the blood on her shirt, "What happened?"

"I was betrayed. By someone I trusted my life with."

"Batman? Batman did-?"

"His assistant of all people found me on the streets. He took me to Wayne Manor. That's when I met _him_. He trained me, helped me recover. Then three years later, he decides he's done. He gave up on me. So I left. Next night he finds me on the street. Stabbed seven times. Not that bad, but enough to do…well, this." She glanced at her shirt, "So last week, Batman looked for Robin. Batman knew about my powers and figured I'd fit in here."

"And so here you are…" Beast Boy's face lit up, "A uniform! You could get a uniform!"

Angie chuckled, "And be…what, exactly?"

"Angel? You could get a pretty sick uniform made up…" Beast Boy grinned.

"Deal. Mind if I make some breakfast?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Waffles, maybe some scrambled tofu eggs…"

"You like tofu?" Beast Boy's smile spread from ear to ear, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. I'm not really a vegetarian, but if tofu's an option, I go for it."

"Well we've got tofu…"

Angel smiled, then pulled some pans out of the cabinet. Beast Boy watched as she put eggs in one pan and the tofu in another. She was stirring waffle mix when Robin entered the large room. He grinned at the fragrance of real food. Not just steak, not even undercooked pancakes with gummy bears, but actual waffles.

"Breakfast should be ready in five minutes. Did Alfred say if he was going to send-?"

"No. We'll get you what you need. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She placed six plates on the counter, along with a teacup.

Beast Boy stood up, "I'll go get the others." He ran out of the room, leaving just Robin and Angel.

"You slept on the stairs last night?"

"How'd you know?"

"The carpet's pattern is on your neck. You're _that_ worried about everyone liking you?"

"I know it's stupid. I don't know how long I'll be here for. But while I'm here, I don't want anyone hating me. Think of me as a maid."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't want to fight with us?"

"I can't use my powers. Not-"

"You can't be afraid of it. Just accept that you have an advantage over our villains."

"It's not just with villains. I look at you and I see it. Everything to take you down, every weakness, every skill you know and I just see how to overpower."

Robin sighed, "You might not appreciate it, but it's more useful than you think. Apart from Monster, who have you fought?"

"Monster?" Cyborg looked up from his laptop, "You took him down?"

"What monster?" Starfire's eyes lit up with interest and excitement. Neither Robin nor Angel knew they were already in the room.

"No, he's called Monster. Basically the Big Bad Wolf of reality. And I did not exactly take him down. He got out three months ago." She brought Cyborg a plate. He smiled to offer a thank you.

Raven stared at the tea, "Where did you find the blueberry?"

"Behind the TV last night. Don't you guys clean up…ever?"

"Sometimes." Raven glanced at the stack of moldy dishes in the sink, "Then again, closer to rarely."

Angel chuckled, then picked up a sponge. She scrubbed the plates as the others finished their breakfast. She dried off the dishes before washing the plates from breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already started with videogames when she was done. Robin slid a protein bar to the new girl, "I'm not oblivious. At least eat something."

She nodded, taking the wrapper of the chocolate covered granola. Robin frowned, "You wanna do some combat practice?"

Angel nodded, "Sounds good. Just one second, I'm almost done drying these off."

Robin nodded before sitting at the counter, "Star, Raven, you up for combat?"

"You said we could call it a free day, remember?"

"A free day?" Angel questioned what Cyborg was talking about.

"No combat or anything. If the alarm goes off, we go in. It's been a quiet week, though."

Angel nodded, moving to follow Robin to the obstacle course. He threw her a rubber band, "You don't like your hair in your face. Batman wrote it in your file."

She chuckled, "Tell me what I need to do."

Robin pointed to the beginning of the course. He explained the red blast masters and what they are compared to the blue ones. He then pointed out the machine guns, the pistols, and cannons that would go off. Then he mentioned they would not be where he pointed to, "The finish line is right there. The record is just less than a minute and a half. Feel free to use your powers."

She nodded, then took off her shoes. Robin knew better than to question her. Beast Boy was looking through the window, Cyborg over his shoulder, "Dude, what is she doing?"

"Maybe it's how her powers work?"

Beast Boy put the binoculars to his eyes, "Dude, she's killing it."

She sprinted to the finish line, not trying to dodge bullets, but to deflect them. Robin found himself impressed by her careful steps, and her methods. She tossed a rock in the air, ready to collide with the bullets. She kicked the first red blast master that rose, elbowed the second one. The third to rise was blue. She continued moving until the next red one rose. She threw it at the fifth one to rise, knocking the red obstacles out of the way.

"How long was that?"

"Forty five seconds tops…Who is this kid?"

"I kinda like her." Beast Boy smiled.

Raven gulped, exchanging a glance with Cyborg. He nodded, "Hey, BB, did she say how long she'd be here for?"

"I don't know. Batman tossed her here…By the look on Robin's face, probably long term. Why?"

"We're just worried." Cyborg threw himself onto the sofa.

Beast Boy turned around, "What's there to be-You think she's like Terra? You think she's going to walk out? Turn to Slade? Newsflash, she gave her life to get rid of him. And last I checked, Robin went to Slade."

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Cyborg never yelled at Beast Boy before. Never like this. He remembered when Robin had to work for Slade. He didn't have a choice. Nobody knew what Slade would have done. But then there was Red X. Robin created him, and it spiraled out of control. Robin fought his own team. But he never hurt them. Never intentionally. Right?

Who was he to question Robin? Robin did anything he could for them. Red X was created to try to help them. He wanted answers, he did what he saw fit.

"It doesn't matter, anyways. I'm over her. I know she's not coming back."

Cyborg studied the face of the green teenager, guilt stabbing him in the heart, "All that we're saying is…just be careful. Come on, I gotta see her go against Robin."

"She won't fight him. Didn't you guys hear her? She's terrified of her powers. Unless she's against the bad guys, we have no idea what she's capable of." Raven placed her teacup in the sink, "By the way, am I the only one who sees the creepy resemblance?"

"Between Robin and Angie? I've been wondering if they must be misplaced twins." Starfire giggled as she played with Silkie, unaware of how true her words could have been.

"Maybe that's why Batman took them both in." Cyborg scared himself by his words, and how true they could be. "I'll be back. I gotta recharge."

* * *

Thanks for Reading!

Rate and Review for a shout out, I'm going to be posting as often as I can. Thanks for sticking with the story :D

I'm thinking of writing a few spin-off stories with this, so if you've got any ideas, let me know. My friend found out Fanfiction counts as summer reading if she logs the time spent, so she asked me to post whenever possible XD

~MsMusical OUT


	4. Cyborg's Research

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most…**

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

**This chapter is very dry, so I kept it short, but very important so…Don't give up on the story because this chapter sucks XD**

* * *

"_I'll be back. I gotta recharge."_

Cyborg walked to his room, but entered the room on the right. The room crowded with computers and cables. He typed Robin's password to get to the secret files. His robotic fingers typed quickly while he browsed for answers.

Angel. Showing results 1 of 1 document.

_Boo yah. _

Angel Torres. Known as Angel; name given by Gordon, James.

_Wait until BB hears Angel was already her existing name…Robin mentioned a Donna Gordon…_

Born Rosella.

_That's strange…No last name…How do you get Angel out of Rosella?_

Aged fifteen years.

_Same as Robin._

Date of birth unknown.

_Of course it is. Ooh this looks promising…_

Parents killed in armed robbery.

_Of course there are no details…Robbery!_

Cyborg clicked on the arrow to go to the previous page. He typed it in, clicking on "Robbery". He read every word this time.

_Just a stupid report on Gizmo's stupid thefts…Aww man, someone's coming._

Cyborg closed the files, then left. He went back to his room to find Angel standing outside his door, "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Beast Boy said you know where I could find a drawing book and some coloring rocks."

"You mean pencils? Yeah, right here." He handed her a metal box, "Beast Boy's got you looking for a uniform?"

"Robin, actually. I have an idea or two."

"Sounds good. So what's up with you and Beast Boy? What do you think of him?"

"I think I don't know him well enough to judge him. Why?"

"He'll kill me if he finds out I told you…He likes you. Like…Probably a more-than-Terra deal. Just…let him down easy? I don't want to see him crash like last time."

"I think the goal is to not let him down, no?"

Cyborg smiled, "Oh, d'you want anything from the store? I'm heading out in a few."

"I'm gonna make a run tomorrow for everything I need. Cheeseburgers alright for dinner? I want to use up the rolls before they get moldy…"

He grinned, "Yeah, thanks. I should head out…You wanna come?"

"Sorry, I promised Robin I'd get a uniform for tomorrow. A lot of work to do…"

"No problem. Star get you the fabric and sewing machine?"

"Yes. Thank you. I should get to work, if you want chips with dinner, you might want to buy some. I'm pretty sure Silkie ate them all…"

"Sounds fair. Later!"

Angel laughed before carrying the pencil and paper to the recreational room.

* * *

Like I said, pretty dull chapter...I have a few more chapters written that I'm going to post soon, I have to go to a carnival now so...yeah

~I hate clowns

~~MsMusical Out


	5. He Remembered

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most…**

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Angel opened the black book to a clear piece of paper before designing the costume. She drew a rough copy before putting the pencils down. "Life."

Beast Boy looked up when he heard the whispered word. A figure stepped out of the page, every line was now three-dimensional. She picked up the paper, turning it around in her small hand. The green teen's jaw dropped, "Dude! That's awesome!"

She laughed, "One of my favorite abilities. There's no destruction. Just creation and erasing."

Beast Boy studied the figure with admiration, "Is this your costume?"

She nodded, "I'm not sure about the cape…"

"We could use more capes on the team." He smiled, "You can't sleep on the stairs again. You're going to make your back worse."

"Worse?"

"I saw you looking for through the first aid kit for the hot cold thing. I sort of added two and two." He scratched the back of his neck, "I know Terra's not coming back. If you want to take her room, I'll help you redecorate. I think you're what the team needs. I don't think I could fight strong knowing my childish dreams stopped the team from being the greatest." He decided to press his luck, "Do you maybe want to go out later? After dinner, maybe?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"The Clash of the Planets is on tonight. We could hang out in here."

"Alright, I'm in." She smiled, then looked up when she heard the elevator moving, "I should start dinner. Tofu burger alright?"

"Yeah! You want any help?"

"Sure. I put all of the dishes in the cabinet, I need six plates, and a butter knife."

Beast Boy nodded, helping as Angel prepared food. The Titans ate silently, It was when Angel was washing dishes when Cyborg spoke up, "Anyone know anyone named Rosella?"

Angel turned to him, confused, "Should I? Is she some sort of criminal I should know?"

Robin had his eyes fixed on the table before he stood up, "Excuse me."

The Titans looked to Cyborg, "Who _is _Rosella?"

"She came up with some research I was doing. Apparently Robin knows her…"

Angel looked around the room, "Excuse me. I'll be right back."

She sprinted to catch up to Robin, "Who is she, Robin?" He didn't respond. Angel sighed, "You're angry about something. I can tell."

Robin bit his lip, "I think I know who knows."

"Bruce." Robin jumped down from the rafter.

The millionaire turned around, "Giving up on her already?"

"I won't fail like you did. I know you know who Rosella is. Tell me."

"You remembered?" The man was shocked

"Cyborg found the name in the database. Who is she?"

Bruce sat on the back of the sofa, "We tried to get you to remember. The night Zucco knocked you out, you got amnesia. You remembered many things, but some were forgotten. You had a sister, Richard. Her name was Rosella. When you saw her, neither of you two remembered. She's your fraternal twin, Robin."

"Why did you help me instead of her?"

"I tried to help you both. You were put with an all boys home. She was sent to a place in Gotham where she would be safe. Except we didn't know they were hurting her. We changed her identity so Tony wouldn't track her down. He found her two weeks ago, with a court case against her foster parents. Tony stabbed her seven times. She stayed here for five days. Every single day she woke up to a nightmare."

"You let her walk out? YOU KNEW SHE WAS IN DANGER!"

"I know. It's in the past, now. Your sister needs your help. I left her with you because she needs someone to trust. I'm-"

"Too busy. I get it. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to being busy." Robin left the man in his thoughts.

An elderly man walked into the room, "Master Wayne? I heard some yelling."

"He remembered her."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't-"

"Dick. He remembered Angeles."

"What do you think-?"

"That friend of his found the name Rosella in the database. I'm guessing he saw her face and remembered."

* * *

How many of you guys saw that coming? I can't post much more today, but I will post first chance I get :D

Rate and Review Please :D

~MsMusical Out


	6. Who the Devil is Angel?

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most…**

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Beast Boy smiled. The Clash of the Planets ended over an hour ago. He was now watching his (and Cyborg's) favorite wrestling show. He tried to keep the volume low, so she could sleep. His left arm was wrapped around Angel's his chin was resting on the top of her head.

The door to the recreation room slid open, revealing an anxious Robin. Beast Boy looked up, "Where'd you go?"

"Where's Cyborg?"

"I don't know, charging up?"

Robin sprinted back out of the room. Beast Boy glanced from the door to Angel. He kissed her forehead before laying a pillow beneath her head and placing a blanket over her small body. He ran after Robin, "Dude, what gives?"

"She's my sister. That's why he brought her here." He shook his head in disbelief, "She's my sister…"

Beast Boy frowned, "And you're mad?"

"I forgot that I had a sister! Who does that? Who forgets that they have a sister? He couldn't have at least told me! Tried to make new memories instead of giving up trying to get me to remember? And I couldn't help her!" He slammed his fists into a wall angrily.

"What's going on?" Raven flew out of her room, now wide awake.

"Help her? What do you mean?" Beast Boy paid no mind to Raven's question.

"They beat her. Her stupid foster parents beat her, and I was with Batman. They were beating her and I was training with Batman in a mansion with a butler and-" His heart pounded against his chest, his anger stopping more words from coming out of his mouth.

Raven looked around, "Where is she? Or Cyborg…?"

"She's asleep in the rec room. Cy's recharging." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what do we do now?" Starfire's presence was not known to anyone, but she brought up a good question.

"We help her. We don't know what she remembers, we don't know what she's capable of. We need her best interests in mind. For now, go back to sleep." The two girls nodded before flying back to their rooms. Robin looked at Beast Boy, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I mean, you're her brother. I don't want to-"

"You like her. I get it. You hurt her in any way..." Robin had a myriad of ideas flooding through his mind.

Beast Boy got the message, "Good night, Robin."

He jogged back to the rec room, smiling when he saw Angel was still there. She looked happy. At peace. He tried his hardest to not wake her up, but a deafening alarm echoed through the tower. The Titans rushed to the monitor to find out what to do.

Raven tossed a bag of white fabric to Angel, "You probably don't want to be fighting wearing a bloody tee shirt."

The teen smiled, "Be back in a flash."

She left to get changed as the Titans studied the scene. A large clown stormed through the streets, kicking fire hydrants and punching through brick walls. Robin zoomed in on the surveillance feed, "Who is this guy?"

"He's goes by the name Mind Reader. They call him mister for short."

"You got dressed quick…" He looked at his sister, now dressed in Raven's white uniform.

"We need to get over there, now. He's out for power."

Robin nodded, leading the others into the city, "Titans, Go!"

The large clown grinned widely, then turned into a two hundred pound Italian man. Angel glared at him, hate bled through eyes. Raven glanced at the girl in her clothes, "What is this guy?"

"You're a reader. Remember Harry Potter? Think boggart."

"A what?"

"Don't look him in the eyes. He'll turn into your worst nightmare." Raven flew above him, ready to speak the incantation.

Robin looked from the man to Angel, "Who is he supposed to be?"

"Just be glad you don't know." She stopped running when she came face-to-face with the man standing at 6'2, "Blackmail? You use blackmail to get out of prison and just decide you want to go back in?"

His sinister grin widened. He rounded his hand into a fist, his sharp ring protruding. Starfire tried throwing a fire bolt, but he deflected the three green orbs of light. Robin charged forward, trying to keep his eyes away from the villain.

Mind Reader fist came into contact with Angel's jaw, blood dripped down his knuckles after the very first punch. Beast Boy stared at the man's hand in terror, then grew confused. The cut on her face healed in seconds.

MR kicked Angel backward, catching Robin's hateful glare. It took not even a second later to turn into Slade. The Titans stared in horror as the suited man marched closer. They moved in to attack, but his rockets held them back. There were too many people in the street. They had to reason with..._it__. _Angel took over, "I told you three things last time. One. Don't touch me ever again. Two. Don't mess with people I care about. And three. NEVER. EVER. GET. ME. ANGRY."

Her hair began to glow white as she forced the man to the ground. Sirens were finally audible, the Titans had a place to throw the...whatever you call this sort of thing. Robin sprinted toward the coward (I guess that's what we call MR...?), ready to kick. Something forced him back. Angel sighed, "He's not real, Robin. Just a shapeshifter, remember?"

He got back to his feet, watching as police locked him in handcuffs and escorted him to the back of the black truck. Beast Boy looked at Angel, "What was that? Dude you kicked butt!"

She stepped back, "We should get back."

She whispered something inaudible to the Titans, but they assumed it had something to do with the now repaired street. The water from the fire hydrants was now gone-the streets were completely dried. Raven followed behind, trying to think of where she remembered hearing of such magic. Then she remembered.

* * *

I feel like my writing's getting lazy...I'll get an amazing chapter up in **THREE **days. not four, maybe two and a half. By this time in three days, I will have a detailed, action-packed chapter with drama woven in and...romance? And what did Raven remember?

As always, thank you to my amazing reviewers (Anonymous and **Zinnia99**)

Review and Rate please :D

~MsMusical


	7. Rose

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most… **

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**Enjoy!**

**~Special Thanks to my reviwers and those who favorited followed the story. This story is coming to an end, but if you read the note in my profile, you'll know there are many more stories to come.**

* * *

Angel went straight to the roof following the mission. Robin looked around the recreation room. All of the others were having a blast, what was she doing? Raven was playing chess with Cyborg, Beast Boy was watching a re-run of Godzilla, Starfire was playing with Silkie, as pretty much always.

Robin found himself making his way to the elevator to get to the roof. He had a protein bar in his hand, knowing she needed to eat something. He walked closer to her, "Angie? Are you okay?"

She turned around, snapping back to reality, "Sorry, what's up?"

"You sort of disappeared after the mission. Is there something you want-?" He always asked the Titans if they wanted to talk. Then he realized Angeles may not have wanted to talk, but they needed to. He didn't know if she knew they were actually siblings, "You got a while to talk? I think there's some stuff we should get out there."

"I guess. What's up?"

"Why don't we start with why you're crying?"

She chuckled, "Sort of hoping you didn't notice. Mind Reader and I go back a while."

"Who is he?"

"Did the file mention anything about Damian?"

Robin shook his head, "Who is he?"

"After they died, you got put into that Catholic orphanage place. They sent me to a foster home. The two parents had three sons. One of them, Damian, is the reason I have powers. He found a ritual to give me powers. He wanted me to be able to heal faster so that if I went to school, nobody would know. The family secret, he'd call it. But I didn't know how to use the powers. So they pulled me out of school, claiming I was home schooled. I ran away after a year or two, but Zucco caught up to me. Stabbed me. Batman figured out the powers, gave me the book to learn how to use them. I healed the stab wounds, but my powers aren't strong enough. Damian was missing a part of the ritual."

Robin's eyes widened, unsure of which part to respond to. The fact that she had three idiot teenagers beating her along with the stupid adults, the fact that she knew about the Catholic orphanage, or that Tony Zucco was the one who stabbed her. She shook her head, "I can read minds, remember? Yeah. I've known since you came back that night. I heard you yelling in the hall, added two and two."

"Then as your brother…" He handed her the protein bar, "I'm requiring that you eat this. You always cook, but I know you don't actually eat. You can't fight when you're starving yourself. Everything you see from here, we are in charge of keeping safe. You can't see yourself, but you see me, and Cyborg, and Starfire, and Beast Boy. You've taken care of us like you're our mother, and yet you've only been here for a few days. It's my job to keep you safe, too. Talk to me, let me help you."

"I don't get what you want me to say. I'm sorry, I am. But-"

"What are you saying sorry for? I can't watch you hurt yourself, and I won't watch the bad guys get you down because of what you're doing."

She nodded, "You didn't just come up here to bring a candy bar."

"You still haven't explained why you're crying."

"Mind Reader didn't do anything worse than kicking and punching buildings. He'd throw you in a pit of fire just to laugh at your screams. If I didn't come along, he probably wouldn't have shown up."

"He didn't just punch and kick buildings though, did he?"

"Damian's the Mind Reader. He doesn't just read thoughts, he puts thoughts in your mind until you go insane."

Robin gulped, "What did he do?"

"He made me remember. All of it. I thought I finally locked it away. But now I remember it all. Every hit, every punch, everything he did to me. And I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything."

"You got out, didn't you? It's over. They can't hurt you anymore. Damian's behind bars."

"It doesn't change it. How long is it before he breaks out? He was out for a laugh today, what happens when he's out for blood?"

Robin pulled his now crying sister into a hug, "I'll make sure it doesn't…What's this?" He backed away, watching blood roll down her arm, "Angel, what is this?"

She gulped, "My powers-these should be healed…" She rolled up her white sleeve, "These were healed, I don't understand-"

"You did these? What made you do these?"

"You had Bruce Wayne, Alfred, they helped you through their death. I had _them._ They didn't get me help, they made me worse. One day I found a knife under the seat in the car. Ever since…"

"I'm sorry Rosella."

Then he remembered that night.

* * *

"_Robin, go get your sister. It's time for dinner."_

"_Where is she?"_

"_She's probably playing around by the beams again." The red haired woman smiled, plates were already filled with food. Richard came back ten minutes later, "She's not there."_

_Mary turned to her dark haired husband, "Maybe Mr. Hayley already picked her up?"_

"_To go to the tent outside? She's fine, probably just excited."_

_Robin stabbed the broccoli with his fork, "She doesn't want to be part of it, why would she be excited?"_

_John frowned, "She just prefers watching, she doesn't like to watch. Now come on, she's still a part of the Flying Graysons."_

"_Then how come she's not on the posters?"_

"_She doesn't like the attention. Don't worry about her. Now eat your dinner, Dick. You can't fly on an empty stomach."_

* * *

"You were there, weren't you? The night they died."

"Second row."

"I remember. Where did you go?"

"I was there the whole time. Mr. Hayley got into an argument with some guy out back, he told me to stay put."

"There were always two different flowers at their grave when I got there. I always assumed it was Bruce and a friend of theirs. It was you?"

"White roses. Mom used to call me Rose."

"Why didn't you ever come forward?"

"Nobody was looking for me. I hated the attention of the circus, remember? I was always hidden with the piano and singing."

"Mikey and Pete always came by Wayne Manor, talking to Bruce about looking for something. I never thought it was a person."

"We found each other in the end, right? Sort of…"

"That reminds me…" He pulled out a yellow and black device. A large T was printed in yellow, "Welcome to the Teen Titans. Angel."

She smiled, "Thanks Robin."

"Now go back inside. Or go on a date with Beast Boy or something…Just…don't do _that_ anymore?"

She nodded, then grew confused as despair bled through Robin's eyes, "What is it?"

"If it's not healing…What does that mean about your powers? You said he never finished the ritual. What if your powers go away?"

"Then I'll be just like my brother."

He smiled, "Please go inside. I gotta run an errand."

"Send Bruce my best."

Both parted ways. Robin had a myriad of questions racing through his mind. He took one of the T jets, rushing to Gotham. He made it just in time to meet with Batman after his mission.

* * *

I've got two more chapters planned out, so I might post three more. Future stories I've got in mind will be posted THE DAY this ends so look for them :D

Rate and Review

~MsMusical Out :D


	8. The Flying Graysons

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most… **

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

**As always, thank you to my reviewers and those who followed the story. It looks like one or two more chapters...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dick, good to see you again."

"It's Robin. You're going to give me an honest answer to all of these questions. Screw what I want to hear."

Bruce looked up, "I'm listening. What's going on?"

"I know you were there. The night they died. Was Rose there?"

"I don't rem-"

"Think! She said she was in the second row. You were in the second row. Was she there? The whole time?"

He closed his eyes as though he was reading the answer from his mind, "Yes. She…She was there? How did I miss that?"

"I need to know where she went that night. Nobody found her, I want to know why. I know Mikey and Pete were looking for her. Why couldn't they find her?"

"Nobody knew who she was. Di-Robin, sit down. You're too angry. You're going to do something stupid."

He inhaled sharply, but obeyed, "Surely there was someone aware that there was an eight year old girl there for every show."

"I'm sorry, Robin. We had no idea where she went. When she was here, I tried to figure it out, but she was too scared to talk. She'd just go over there and beat the blast masters until her hands bled. Then she'd just heal them again…"

"What about Zucco? He knew about her."

"Zucco's in prison, Robin."

"Sure, now. What about that night? We spent months trying to put him at the scene."

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm sorry, Robin."

"What about her powers? Why are they disappearing?"

"She's still human, Robin. If they go, they're gone. However she got them, it wasn't meant to last. You can think this stuff through on your own, what's really going on?"

"I need to know why you lied to me in the first place. You told me you put her someplace safe that night. Why didn't you tell me you couldn't find her?"

"Because you were angry, Robin. Much like you are now. You need to take a step back and think here. We couldn't find her, you couldn't remember. I wasn't going to spend five years watching you kick yourself because you couldn't find someone you couldn't remember." He watched as Robin's face grew tired of arguing. He shook his head, "She's there with you now, Robin. Keep an eye on her. And behave. Don't think I'm not keeping tabs on you and your friends. You both should come down more often. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Maybe we will."

Bruce smiled. _I knew you could never stay mad at me._

"Where's Angel?"

"In her room."

"Where's Beast Boy?"

"In her room." Cyborg repeated, howling in laughter when he saw Robin's face, "BB's helping Angie redecorate."

Robin nodded, then looked over to see Starfire and Raven, "What have you two been up to lately?"

Raven placed her book on the clean counter, "Look."

Robin shot her a puzzled look before stepping closer to the book, "I don't understand."

"I looked into that ritual. Beast Boy got her to tell us about it. Her powers are getting weaker because the ritual was never completed. We're lucky he didn't finish it."

"Why?"

"She has to die for it to be forever. I mean forever."

Robin sighed, "Did she say anything about-?"

"She doesn't know I know about this yet. If we finish it, she's an angel. Forever. There's no ending."

"She's in her room you said?"

Cyborg nodded, his face never left the screen. Robin left the room, making his way to see his sister.

"That picture's crooked. Robin's coming." Angel tossed the pillow on her bed.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Wanna mess with him?"

"I'm game. What d'you-?"

Beast Boy pulled her close, placing his lips on hers. Robin opened the door in time to see the two. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He backed away slowly before turning away from the door. The two fell onto the bed, laughing as they heard rapid footsteps-Robin sprinting away.

"Dude, did you see his face?"

He pulled out his camera, "Check it out, I DIED!"

Their laughing lasted for what seemed to be hours. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, "That was priceless. Alright, so what now?"

"We're done." She looked around the room, smiling at the now blue walls. She stood up, walking over to an empty wall, "My mom used to tell me stories about the circus. Everything they did. How I was missing out on the fun. I watched every show from the audience. Last few minutes I'd go backstage. I'd wait for the three of them. I'd have three roses. Richie would always just call me a dork and walk away."

"You called him Richie?" He watched as she slid the pencil's tip across the wall, drawing the flower.

"Tell me how you get Dick out of Richard. I mean even Charlie makes more sense."

Beast Boy laughed, then looked around the room, "You seriously need to go shopping."

"I guess I don't have a uniform yet, do I?"

"Well that, and the fact that you have nothing. Seriously…What do you do here?"

"I cook, I clean, I hang out with you guys."

"You're not our mother. Chill out. You're here. Enjoy it." He wished he had a soda, or even a table to throw his feet on top of. He sat on the floor, "We need to get you furniture. What did you do before you came here? What about before you were with Bruce? Surely you did something….Didn't you say something about music?"

"I play a few instruments, yeah. But I can't afford to get a piano."

"We could find one."

She smiled, "Are you hungry? I think we could order a pizza tonight…"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

So I'm going to do ONE FINAL CHAPTER that will not leave you disappointed. It will be posted on Saturday or Sunday before I leave for work. A new story will be up the day after :D

Rate and Review Please :D

~MsMusical Out


	9. Leaving Home

**Richard Grayson watched as his parents fell from a high wire when he was twelve. He knew the story behind the 'Tragic Accident that hit The Flying Grayson'. They were threatened by Tony Zucco. When Tony discovered Richard was going to tell the police of what he knew, Tony had attacked and Richard hit his head and gotten amnesia. Most of his memories were regained while he was in the Catholic orphanage. Batman adopted Richard, keeping an important secret from him. Three years after Robin leaves Batman's side, the secret is too troubling to keep hidden. What will Batman do when Robin learns the truth? And what will happen with the Teen Titans?**

**Rated: T for now…**

**Takes place just after Robin discovers Slade might still be alive. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's "Haunted", my favorite episode EVER. Go watch it.)**

**Warnings: Spoiler alert if you never read the comics. Also contains spoilers of the entire series so…Watch the episodes if you haven't already.**

**Discusses eating disorders/depression/suicidal themes in later chapters, along with mentions of child abuse.**

**Any pairings are PG romance at most… **

**This story throws a lot of anger/hate towards Bruce Wayne, but that's not how it will end so you have to read the whole thing :D**

**Characters: Robin, Batman, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. With mentions of Slade, Trigon, and a few other villains that you should recognize. Also brings up Tony Zucco, John and Mary Grayson, and Introduces a new character.**

**If you review, I read your stories and will send a shout out so…Rate and Review :D**

Here is the final chapter. It is long, sad, and contains an ending you should expect by now.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The night passed quickly for the Teen Titans. Three pizza boxes rested on the counter. The leftovers were already in the refrigerator. The rest of the T Tower was spotless, even empty. It was five of the clock in the morning, and Robin was already shouting the battle call, "Titans, GO!"

"Why did it have to be Mammoth and the other freaks?"

"What's the matter Beast? Can't fight without your girlfriend?"

Beast Boy glared at Gizmo, "I can fight just as well." He turned into a pterodactyl, racing to catch up to the geek with a jetpack.

Robin looked around, "Where _is_ Angel?"

"She sort of disappeared after dinner." Raven teamed up with Cyborg to fight Mammoth while Starfire took on Jinx. Robin sprinted to help, tossing his small grenades to the pink haired witch's feet.

"Hey BB, I found where they're hiding the cargo." Angel sprinted around the corner.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy turned to see her in a uniform. Not Raven's this time, but her own white uniform. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, but still seemed to be the same length. A silver cape draped over her shoulders, but her feet were covered by black flats. She looked like an angel, but something seemed off. A punch landed on his jaw, "Not cool, man!"

"Hello? Villain here!"

Angel laughed before jumping. She trapped Gizmos hands by his side, then broke his jetpack, "Don't you just hate it when the heroes do well?"

The two brought Gizmo to the SWAT car. Jinx and Mammoth were on their way after Cyborg's blast caught Jinx off guard. Mammoth was brought down by Raven's ever famous spell. Beast Boy smiled, "I didn't think you were coming."

"And miss a fight? Come on, you know me better than that."

_Apparently I don't_. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Sounds like a day for waffles!" Cyborg hopped into the T car, "Robin, you want a lift?"

"I've got my bike. I'll follow."

When the Titans returned, Cyborg started making waffles. Beast Boy was teaching Starfire how to play Lizilla. Raven went straight into her room after the mission. She looked through her books until she found the one she wanted. The Red Book of Mythology. She skimmed through until she found it. She saw the symbol that was on Angel's ankle. It was a burn mark, the same mark that was on the page of her book.

"There's gotta be another way…"

"I should've known you'd…Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, I thought you'd want your uniform back."

"It's fine."

"What are you looking for?"

"I looked into that ritual. The one Damian never finished."

"Then you know how it should have ended."

"You know you should've died?"

"I know you're trying to find another way. I appreciate it, I do."

"I don't understand. You could have powers, stronger than what you have now. You could be unstoppable."

"Sure. But I'd never be human again. I miss it. Smiling at the memory behind the scars, crying with the pain. If they go, they're gone for good. I wouldn't change that."

"What happens when they go?"

"I keep fighting. There's a reason I preferred combat to magic."

"You knew they'd be gone…"

"I didn't want to rely on them and then fail because I'm not strong enough." She began to walk out of the room, "Cyborg's almost done with the waffles."

She walked down the hallway, finding Beast Boy along the way, "I was under the impression you'd be first to take the waffles."

"I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know." He scratched his head, "I'm not sure. Waffles are done. Robin sent me to come get you."

She followed him to the recreation room, scared by the silence, "Did I do something? Say something?"

"No, why?"

"I've never heard you quiet before."

"Well, I was thinking more about you."

"I don't follow."

"Well Gizmo knows we're dating, how many other villains know? How did they find out? And what was that with the fighting? Three days ago you didn't want to look at a fight, all of a sudden you're this magic kung fu master?"

"You think those criminals have someone stalking the Titans?"

"I'm thinking it's not something we should ignore."

"Alright, what do you say we do?" She studied his face, "You want me to leave."

"I can't watch someone I love get hurt. Not again. Especially you."

"I get it. But that's not the reason you want me to go. I still have some of my powers, remember?"

He sighed, "I saw Terra today."

She merely smiled, "I knew she'd come back. I'll go. For you. But you promise me I'm not leaving for nothing."

He hugged her, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I shouldn't go without saying goodbye to everyone."

* * *

"You're leaving?" Starfire was stunned by the news.

"Gizmo knew BB here and I were going out. If he knows that much, how much else do they know? If it was Mind Reader, and he's loose, you guys are in danger. Me sticking around gives him all the more reason."

"You're sure about this? We brought Mind Reader down before." Cyborg no longer found himself tempted by the plate of waffles before him.

"I'm sure." She offered a smile to the Titans, then pulled the yellow and black communicator out of her pocket.

Robin stopped her, "Keep it. You're still one of us."

She smiled before waving goodbye.

Rosella "Angeles" Grayson made her way down to the first floor before flying away. She was wearing the faded torn jeans and her blue shirt, no longer covered in blood. The Teen Titans waved goodbye, but did not return to their waffles. They looked to each other, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

So that was "Home". There will be countless more stories of Angel's life, including what the Titans do next. There will be a new story up in an hour or so titled "Mr. Teddy Bear" which will tell the story of the Flying Graysons through Robin's eyes as the Titans reflect the days Angeles spent with them.

Rate and Review Please

Also note-If you didn't like this story because it was lacking descriptions or whatever, all of my stories will be different. "White Rose" will be posted in August and will be a one shot, so it will have a lot of details and less dialogue (this story bored me because there was more dialogue than any descriptions).

~MsMusical OUT~


End file.
